Computing centers such as data centers generally include a large number of electronic devices. The electronic devices can be servers, switches, routers, storage systems, and the like. A rack may provide a standardized structure to support and mount the electronic devices. A power distribution unit (PDU) can also be mounted on the rack to provide electrical power to the electronic devices via a number of power receptacles on a surface of the PDU.